Future Ted
Future Ted is the narrator of How I Met Your Mother. He is Ted Mosby of 2030, who is telling his two kids the story of how he met their mother. He is voiced by Bob Saget (from until ) and Josh Radnor (only in ). As Future Ted and Ted Mosby are the same person, most information about Ted can be found on the main Ted Mosby page. Storyline After the wedding, Ted meets Tracy McConnell and falls in love with her. He takes her on a date three days later. They begin to date and a year later he proposes to her and she accepts. In 2015 she tells Ted that she can't get married in September because she is pregnant. Ted and Tracy have their first child, Penny later that year. In 2016, Ted finds out that Barney and Robin got divorced. Ted would have his son, Luke, in 2017. In 2018 Ted meets up with Lily, Barney and Marshall who announces that he became a judge. In 2019 Ted, Tracy, Lily, Marshall, and Barney hang out at Robots Versus Wrestlers. In 2020, Ted, his wife (not shown), Marshall and Lily celebrate their 20th college reunion and they take a hit of a "sandwich". That year Ted runs into Robin, who is excited to see him. He re-proposes to Tracy and they finally get married later that week. Ted watches Barney pull the exploding meatball sub on Marshall in 2021, but mentions how Barney has sauce on him which makes Barney mad. On New Years Eve with Tracy, Ted drinks a lot with Tracy and are hung over the next day. In 2024, Ted and the mother spend a weekend at the Farhampton Inn together. Ted's wife dies later that year. In 2030, Ted tells his kids the story of how he met their mother which is actually a story of how he fell in love with Robin. His kids give Ted permission to be with Robin, so he shows up at Robin's with the Blue French Horn. Family ) }} Future Ted Appearances * (2020) * "Lucky Penny" (2024) * (2021) * (2021) * (2015) * (unknown year, possibly 2013 or 2014) * (unknown year, but sometime during or after 2015, as his daughter, Penny has already been born) * (2014) * (2015) * (2017) * (2021-2022) * (2024) * (May 29, 2013 three days after the wedding) * and (May 27, 2013 one day after the wedding; 2015; 2016; 2018; 2019; 2020; 2030) Notes and Trivia *Until the series finale, Future Ted from 2030 was never seen and his character was only manifested through a voiceover. *Future Ted is similar to Kevin Arnold from The Wonder Years where he tells his story about his early teen years in 1968-1974. *He has provided voiceover narration for almost every episode. *Future Ted uses a lot of euphemisms to censor inappropriate words or actions when telling the story to his children, the most famous being eating a sandwich. * His appearance and aging have been inconsistent in some episodes. His appearances in Garbage Island and Rally occur during the same year (2021), however, he looks like present-day Ted in Rally and older in Garbage Island. *In , Ted actually refers to a future version of himself as "Future Ted", claiming that Future Ted can deal with moving out after Marshall and Lily's wedding, and in when he high-fives himself through the space time continuum. *When narrating, Future Ted is voiced by Bob Saget, but when Ted appears in scenes set in the future, he is still played by Josh Radnor. This suggests that while Future Ted and Past Ted have the same voice, the way that Future Ted's voice sounds in his head or at least how hears himself is what separates them. * Bob Saget's final voiceover was in The End of the Aisle, as Josh Radnor took over for the finale. However, Saget provided the voiceover for the alternate ending sequence included in the Season 9 DVD. The alternate ending only used existing video footage. * In we find out that Ted likes Full House, or at least the cut it out joke, but it would make sense for Ted to like Full House as Ted goes through a similar experience by losing his wife which is likely the reason Future Ted sounds like Bob Saget in his head because he can relate to the character Saget portrays in Full House. * Given that the average length of each episode (without commercials) is 22 minutes, if Future Ted was telling the story for as long as the entire series, he would have spent more than three days and four hours doing so. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:The gang